Dermal Forcefield
Dermal forcefield is the ability to produce a forcefield on one's skin. Characters *Tyler Cooper has this ability naturally. *Jared Sanchez-Hawkins will also have this ability naturally. *Riley Hathaway will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Tyler Cooper' Tyler can use this ability to produce a forcefield surrounding his skin. It doesn't have to be consciously raised, but he must be aware of what he is protecting himself from, and so he can still be taken by surprise if attacked quickly or subtly enough. The forcefield is usually invisible and completely undetectable, but it shows as a flash of bright light whenever it stops a threat. It can negate the effects of physical abilities, as well as stopping blades, bullets and physical hits. It doesn't have any effect on his own offensive attacks, merely protecting defensively. 'Jared Sanchez-Hawkins' Jared will be able to create a forcefield above his skin to protect himself. It will be consciously controlled, meaning that he will be able to lower it deliberately but will normally need to know about a threat to protect himself, unless he is feeling particularly defensive and has the forcefield already raised. He will not be able to keep it raised like this for long because doing so will tire him without the adrenaline caused by being under attack. The forcefield will always cover his entire skin and body. It will be invisible apart from when it is struck by an attack, and then only the parts struck will glow briefly. It will work mainly against offensive abilities, but will also lessen the impact of physical hits and weapons. 'Riley Hathaway' Riley will be capable of creating a protective forcefield on the surface of his skin. He could make it cover his entire body at need, or only part of himself if a threat is focused. A partial forcefield will require less energy to make and to sustain. The forcefields will drain him of energy, particularly if he is already tired or injured, and the stronger the attack the forcefield is defending him against the quicker it will weaken him. If he loses too much energy the forcefield will be destroyed. He could also pass out in this scenario, making it even more of a vulnerability. The forcefield will be visible at all times, appearing as a glowing light around his skin. It could protect him against any form of physical attack, but it won't be effective against mental attacks or ability manipulation. The forcefield will always be consciously raised. Similar Abilities *Dermal armour is the ability to form an armour from one's skin *Superhuman anatomy can also form an armour from one's skin *Dermakinesis is the ability to manipulate skin *Integumentary system manipulation is the ability to manipulate skin and all skin-derived tissues *Forcefield production is the ability to create various forcefields *Forcefield manipulation is the ability to create forcefields and manipulate existing ones *Forcefield armour is the ability to produce an armour from ambient energy *Empathic forcefield is the ability to produce a forcefield reflexively when others are feeling angry or threatening Category:Abilities